


day 2 - kissing

by im_on_craic



Series: oihina 30-day nsfw challenge [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_on_craic/pseuds/im_on_craic
Summary: my tumblr is @ salt-yu !!!





	day 2 - kissing

Hinata kisses like he lives; wild and free. He kisses like he lives because it's the only way he really knows how to do either of those things. He's fast and smart, though a little air-headed at times, and his tongue is sharp like a whip, cracking out witty retorts just as fast as one too. He's a blabbermouth at best, chattering on and on about things Oikawa isn't even entirely sure on.

 

But as Oikawa's already mentioned twice, he kisses just the same. He kisses without hesitation, pushing that sharp tongue into Oikawa's mouth and prodding around, until Oikawa's groaning into Hinata's inferno of a mouth, letting his partner take the reigns. He knows just how to move his tongue, just where to press to turn their kisses from a casual make-out to something more. 

 

When he's on Oikawa's lap, cunning brown eyes staring down at him, he'll lean in slowly, fingers curled into the back of Oikawa's head, pulling gently, until Oikawa's tilting his face up at him, too much of a pushover for Hinata to deny him it. And when Hinata's lips press against his, it's as if Oikawa's in a convertible, going ninety an hour through an open desert, wind whipping in his face, until he can't breathe. 

 

But somehow, Hinata's mouth knows just what to do to give him his breath back. He'll move his hips tantalizingly slow, the smooth goes of his ass pressing against Oikawa's lap, until he's thrusting up to try and meet him. But Hinata's still sneaky as ever, moves until he's on his knees, his butt away from Oikawa. With makes Oikawa want him even more, crave him even more. 

 

Hinata's hands, smaller than his but equally as powerful, touch him all over, calloused fingertips dancing over the skin of his arms. They race across Oikawa's broad shoulders, thumbs pressing deeply into the muscles Oikawa knows Hinata adores. They caress him gently, until they trail up his neck, fingers tangling with Oikawa's dark brown hair, using his hold as leverage to pull Oikawa closer, deeper. 

 

"Tooru," he'll groan when his lips finally pull away, and theres a needle-thin string of saliva connecting them by their lips. And when Oikawa rolls his hips up into the spread of Hinata's legs, his golden boy groans, head lolling back and then forward, until his forehead is pressed to Oikawa's. "Do it again," he pants, breath hot against Oikawa's face. He leans in close again, until their lips are pressed together, and Oikawa thrusts again. 

 

Hinata will pant against his lips, lovely sounds leaving his swollen lips with each movement Oikawa makes, until Hinata's begging for their clothes to come off, for more than just kissing. And Oikawa? Well, he has to comply. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @ salt-yu !!!


End file.
